Phase 2: Terrax and Daiguru Mission start
It was a clear day in the land of Takigakure as the warmth of day hit their faces Terrax and Daiguru found themselves summoned by Fa' rao who apparently had a mission for them.. Not sure how I feel about this mission, Terrax complained im just hoping its nothing to over the top Daigaru Meitochi towards the place where this new mission was taking place. The former "god"'s power was yet to regain its entirety, but he was more than capable of taking down a few people who thought his prime was past. The old man ran his fingers through his hair and smiled at the return of the legend that was once him. As Terrax and Daiguru Filed in Fa, rao gave the rest of Tsuki no AI there missions You will be after these two targets Yashiro Yuzuki a Scorch Release user he is extremely dangerous and has mastered his scorch release to the poitn it has turned Black with flames only 2nd to that of the Amaterasu he has high tolerance for pain and is incredibly strong as he is known for fighting Jinchuriki in their cloak forms with his bare hands. he is also dangerous beciase of his lack of concern of those hrut by his jutsu his attacks are highly destructive and very very dangerous and can burn the skin right off your bones.. Hayate Hayashi is a Storm Release user while not as dangerous or destructive as Yashiro he is extrmely clever and smart making him equaly dangerous.. I chose you two becuase out of everyoen you two have the best chance of taking them down. Daiguru your legend alone speaks for itself , now is the chance to show the world you still got it after all these years.. Believe me when I tell you that I know what it feels like when people assume your old and no longer have it.. Terrax you on the other hand are still young in the world your abilites have yet to be discovered on the outside and as a possessor of the Rinnegan you have the ability to go far into the world... That being said do you two understand what is asked of you. Fa' rao said as he finishing his sermon... Terrax looked at Daiguru and nodded his head. These two can be found currently in Kusagakure as of now Yashiro is finishing is old promise to destroy the lives of the elders who sent his family to die while Hayate is simply along... You must intercept these two and be as effcient as you can... oh and I dont care how much noise you need to make , you can bring him in DOA Dead or alive your choice Fa' rao remarked Daigaru nodded silently as he heard his mission stated. It had been a long time since he worked for someone else, but he found it easier to follow orders rather than just giving them out. The old man smiled and crossed his arms, his silver eyes flashing, "Well," he said, "consider this mission completed. I am pretty sure we can handle these two and bring them back after a nice beating. Let us begin." Raizo Ozunu walked up to both and placed his hands on both of thier shoulders.. Alright gentlemen, you know wat to do go out there kick some ass rock out and come back he said with a smirk he then used the Shadow Warp to send them to Kusagakure... Once there they heard an uprising i the bar where a Blond spiky hair half dressed man was casuing a scene and yelling demanding answers.... Either talk or this whole place burns to the ground Yashiro said....... dude your making this harder than it has to be The hooded figure with him spoke, this is why I cant take you out in public some sensei you are Hayate explained and walked off... as he saw two strange individuals wearing purple cloaks sporting a mask with glowing eyes whic was Terrax and Daiguru.. If your Hayate and thats Yashiro your coming with no questions asked no answers given Terrax said firmly.. And what if i Say no Hayate beckons as Yashiro witnessed the scenarioo and made his way over... What this all about Yashiro said as he looked at the two unidentified men... either leave or stay and get your ass whipped by me and the squirt here...Yashiro said eagerly Whats that you want me to choose he said insanely as he swung at the Daiguru